


Star Wars: The Jedi Fall @ Takarazuka

by Grey_Bard



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Imaginary Musicals, References to Takarazuka Kagekidan, Takarazuka Revue - Freeform, Yukigumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, as adapted into musical theater by the Takarazuka Revue of Japan.(Let's just imagine that licensing out the Disney songbook for an album was only the beginning of Disney's relationship with the all-female musical theater troupe, the Takarazuka Revue. Sparkles, discontinuity, casting and lightsaber interpretive dance ensue. )





	1. A Detailed Summary of The Jedi Fall @ Takarazuka as written by an American fan

Star Wars: The Jedi Fall @ Takarazuka  
OR  
The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, as adapted into musical theater by the Takarazuka Revue of Japan

Troupe: Snow Troupe

Author / Director: Koike Shuuichirou  
Composer: Oota Takeshi, Takahashi Megumi  
Choreographer: Sha Tamae, Wakao Risa, Sakuragi Ryousuke, KAORIalive, Suzukaze Miyuki  
Conductor (Takarazuka): Sasada Aiichirou  
Conductor (Tokyo): Shiota Akihiro

Cast:

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi - Sagiri Seina (lead otokuyaku [male] role)  
Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, later a Senator - Sakihi Miyu (lead musumeyaku [female] role)  
Anakin Skywalker - Nozomi Fuuto (nibante otokuyaku) 

Young Anakin - Irodori Michiru (musumeyaku role)  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's teacher/Bail Organa, a Senator - Ayanagi Shou (otokuyaku)  
Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's mother/Mon Mothma, a Senator - Miho Keiko (senka musmeyaku)  
Sabe, a handmaid/The Queen/a Jedi - Arisa Hitomi (musumeyaku)  
Eirte, a handmaid/Satine, Grand Duchess of Mandalore - Daigo Seshiru (second rank musumeyaku)  
Yoda, a Jedi Councillor - Seijou Kaito (senka otokuyaku)  
Mace Windu, a Jedi Councillor - Houshou Dai (otokuyaku)  
Luminara Unduli, a Jedi Councillor - Hoshino Anri (musumeyaku)  
Palpatine, a Senator, later Chancellor of the Republic - Ayakaze Sakina (otokuyaku)  
Jango Fett, the exiled Mandalore / Cody, a clone trooper - Renjou Makoto (otokuyaku)  
Rex, a clone trooper - Karyou Shizuru (otokuyaku)  
Count Dooku, a former Jedi and Separatist - Tsukishiro Kanato (otokuyaku)  
Darth Maul, a Sith/Grievous, a Separatist - Towaki Sea (otokuyaku)  
A Holonet reporter - Mana Haruto (otokuyaku)  
A Holonet reporter - Momohana Hina (musumeyaku)

 **Act 1: The Phantom Menace**  
As the curtains and the suns of Tatooine rise Shmi Skywalker, a slave, sings "As the Suns Rise, so Rises Hope" to her son Anakin. In it, she tells him that like the suns, hope always returns, including her hope for her child. The music is influenced by and includes parts of "Binary Sunset" from the original Star Wars score.

Off stage, a Jedi ship crashes. Two Jedi - Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan; two handmaids - Eirte and Padme; and the Queen of Naboo walk onstage from the wreck. 

Qui-Gon and Padme visit Watto's junk shop and meet young Anakin and Shmi. Qui-Gon is impressed with Anakin's presence in the Force. Anakin says he can fix the ship, but Shmi says Qui-Gon should free and take Anakin in repayment. They do.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan meets Darth Maul and fights him to a draw, defending the Queen and Eirte.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan speak before the Jedi Council, who say they should not train Anakin. Qui-Gon vows to do it anyway, saying that Obi-Wan is ready for his trials.

Intercut with this, Padme reveals herself as the true Queen of Naboo - the "Queen" was her handmaid Sabe in disguise - and addresses the Senate, arguing to break the siege of Naboo, with no success. Palpatine, the Senator of Naboo, offers his help and in the process makes himself the Senate's Chancellor. 

Obi-Wan is upset, feeling overlooked in favor of Anakin and asks Qui-Gon, in song, "Who is this Boy?"

The Jedi, Anakin, Padme and the handmaidens go to Naboo and fight the Trade Federation. Padme, her handmaidens and some guards get into a fight in the throne room. Anakin, with comic relief help from R2D2 - a droid - accidentally gets into the fight.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fight Darth Maul to the "Duel of the Fates". They win, with Maul apparently falling to his death but Qui-Gon dies, making Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin. Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan stand at Qui-Gon's pyre.

**Act 2: Attack of the Clones and Clone Wars**

Two holonet new anchors tell their audience the latest news - an assassination attempt has been made on the life of Senator Padme. Chancellor Palpatine swears they will root them out!

Senator Padme Amidala has been targeted by a mysterious assassin. Obi-wan and Anakin - now a Jedi and a young man - are assigned to her protection by Chancellor Palpatine. The assassin makes another attempt, and they alternately chase and fight the being energetically across Coruscant, bickering yet working well together. Obi-Wan wonders at his relationship with Anakin and sings a reprise of "Who is this Boy?" 

The assassin appears to be Mandalorian - a warrior from a planet that had supposedly turned to peace. Obi-wan says he has connections on Mandalore and will investigate. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme will go into hiding together.

Obi-Wan goes to Mandalore and enlists the help of its ruler, the Grand Duchess Satine. In a flashback, they recall how they once fell in love with each other, but chose to part for duty. In the present, Obi-Wan and Satine sing the duet "Duty is Stronger than Love".

On Naboo, Anakin and Padme lounge in a field of flowers by a lake, alternately flirting and discussing the state of the galaxy. Anakin wonders who or what could possibly fix the world he sees around him. He admits that recently Sand People took his mother Shmi, and she died as he tried to rescue her, so Anakin killed the entire tribe. As he recounts this, we see the flashback silently acted out in a spotlight. Padme cradles him in her arms and initiates the duet "Love May Heal Worlds", singing that love can heal anything, even stars and hearts and worlds, and Anakin joins in, hesitantly at first and then triumphant. 

Obi-Wan and Satine trace the assassin to the disgraced, exiled Mandalore Jango Fett, and Fett to the cloning planet of Kamino. They holo-call the Kaminoans and, in a comic scene, pretend they have placed an order for clones themselves, in order to get the Kaminoans to reveal all. The Kaminoans have grown an entire army of young soldier clones from Jango Fett, and are supposed to deliver them to the planet Genosis. Obi-Wan convinces them to deliver the clones to the Jedi Temple instead.

Obi-Wan and Satine go to the planet Genosis on a "diplomatic" visit, and are immediately captured by Jango and Count Dooku, a former Jedi. They are chained up in a cell. Dooku and Jango reveal that they are Separatists, and are breaking away from the Republic. They had planned to create a cloned army of Jangos with the Jedi's money, and blame it all on the Jedi, but since the deception is foiled, they'll just use droids. Dooku leaves.

Anakin gets a call from the Jedi Temple that Obi-Wan has gone missing on Genosis, and takes Padme along. 

Jango and Satine confront each other over the future of Mandalore in the prison cell, Jango arguing for the preservation of their warrior culture, and Satine arguing for a new, peaceful path. When she says she will not be swayed, he shoots her. Satine dies in Obi-Wan's arms, confessing that she loves him and regrets nothing. 

Dooku comes back and throws Obi-Wan into an arena with monsters to fight for the amusement of the crowd. Anakin and Padme are thrown in too, apparently also captured. Padme confesses her love. They all fight monsters through interpretive dance. They are rescued by a force of clones and Jedi led by Yoda.

Anakin tells Obi-Wan to chase down Jango, but Obi-Wan puts aside his feelings and says that Jango's employer Dooku is more dangerous and important. Obi-Wan almost catches Dooku. Jango dies in a fight with Mace Windu, a forgotten footnote.

Obi-Wan buries Satine and returns to duty.

Anakin and Padme secretly marry.

**Act 3: Clone Wars and Return of the Jedi**

Anakin and Obi-wan, with their clone forces fight a great battle to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku. As they do, they express their anger, weariness and frustration in the song "Unceasing Battle, Sea of War", accompanied by a chorus of clone troopers. Anakin has Dooku disarmed and at his mercy, but kills him at Palpatine's order. Grievous, Dooku's second in command, escapes.

Obi-wan and Anakin return to Coruscant, surrounded by their celebrity and disgusted by it. The Holonet reporters and a chorus of Coruscant citizens sing "Skywalker and Kenobi", recounting their heroic deeds, as the two Jedi trudge past.

Anakin has a vision that Padme will die in childbirth. He goes to visit his wife, and she reveals that she is pregnant. Padme wonders why he isn't happier about it.

Anakin confesses to Obi-Wan about Padme's pregnancy and his visions. Obi-Wan is sympathetic but says that he doesn't know what anyone could possibly do about natural causes - perhaps Padme should just see a doctor. Besides, visions and prophecies can be deceptive, he sings in "The Will of the Force". Obi-Wan leaves with his troops to confront Grievous. He tells Anakin to stay home, to spend time with Padme while he still can. Anakin storms off, and goes to see his friend Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine tells him that he may know a way - anything is possible, if you force it to happen - singing "Grab the Future". Palpatine reveals he is a Sith, though he claims it is not actually a bad thing.

Obi-Wan and his clone troops chase Grievous and his troops in front of the curtain.

Palpatine stands in the Senate, demanding greater war powers. Padme, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa argue against it but are shouted down.

Anakin tries to call Obi-Wan and Padme, but the messages do not go through. He goes to the Jedi Council room and reveals Palpatine's nature to Mace Windu.

Mace and Anakin attempt to arrest Palpatine in his chambers, which turns into a lightsaber fight. All three of them sing the trio "Betrayal". Mace almost kills Palpatine, who begs Anakin to save him, saying only he can save Padme. Anakin does, and Palpatine kills Mace. Palpatine demands that Anakin swear loyalty to him, and names him Darth Vader. 

In front of the curtain, Obi-Wan and the clones fight Grievous and his men and defeat them. They talk and pause a moment for victory, then Cody and the clone troopers' movements suddenly turn robotic and they turn on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan calls out to his friends and begs them to explain, but now they can only parrot "Good soldiers follow orders" at him. Obi-Wan fights them off without injuring them and runs away.

The curtain rises. Anakin, now under a red spotlight in a black cloak, advances on Jedi Temple with a troop of now robotic-acting clones. He kills several guards and turns on a child Jedi menacingly. The curtain goes down.

Padme listens to Palpatine condemning the Jedi as traitors on the Holonet, and decreeing his state of emergency powers are now permanent. Obi-Wan sneaks in and says that Anakin has gone mad, and they must save him from himself.

Obi-Wan and Padme go to meet Anakin on the hellish fire world of Mustafar. Padme runs to Anakin, begging him to turn from his path, and run away with her to live a peaceful life. Anakin accuses her of conspiring against him with Obi-Wan and eventually force chokes her, singing a reprise of "Betrayal". Obi-Wan steps in to defend Padme. As they fight, Obi-Wan sings a reprise of "Duty is Stronger than Love", in counterpoint to Anakin's "Betrayal". Obi-Wan begs Anakin to turn aside, crying, telling him they are brothers, but is rebuffed. Obi-Wan strikes Anakin down, and runs, scooping up the fainted Padme, and leaving Anakin for dead.

Padme lays in a hospital bed, dying. A nurse tells Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail Organa it was all to much for her, and she will not live. Yoda says that the children are their last hope. Bail Organa says they will continue to fight, and takes Leia. Obi-Wan takes Luke.

Obi-Wan leaves the spaceship on Tattoine and begins to walk toward Owen and Beru's home, as the suns rise on Tatooine. He cuddles Luke, standing on a bluff looking at the sunrise, and sings a reprise of "As the Suns Rise, So Rises Hope" to Luke, telling him that like the suns, hope always returns, including his hope for Luke and the Jedi.

**Encore:**

Miho Keiko, the actress who plays Shmi, sings a jazzy, up tempo, triumphant version of “As the Sun Rises, So Rises Hope” in a black sequinned dress. 

The curtain rises on a sparkling, star-themed backdrop. A chorus of girls in white clone trooper armor chest plates, white skater skirts, white feathered plastic fascinators and white stockings and heels run on to the stage with a glad cry. They do a kickline to a cheery, jazzy version of “Skywalker and Kenobi”. 

Sagiri Seina sings a powerful, heartfelt ballad rendition of the second act version of “Who is this Boy” in a velvet brown sequinned tailcoat based on Jedi robes. Nozomi Fuuto enters in a sharp black sequinned tailcoat based on Anakin's Jedi robes, followed by a troupe of otokuyaku in less fancy versions of the Jedi robe tailcoats. They all do a traditional otokuyaku tailcoat dance to a dignified but surprisingly upbeat “Unceasing Battle, Sea of War". 

Then, Sagiri Seina, Houshou Dai, Seijou Kaito, and Ayanagi Shou have a dance off against Nozomi Fuuto, Ayakaze Sakina, Tsukishiro Kanato and Towaki Sea to “Duel of the Fates”. Daigo Seshiru enters in a beautiful chiffon evening gown and sings “Duty is Stronger than Love” while Sakihi Miyu and Sagiri Seina have a beautiful but chaste pair dance. 

Sakihi Miyu sings a full throated rendition of “Love May Heal Worlds” with the other cast members joining in once the curtain rises on the grand staircase, and they each make their entrances in feather fan tails of increasing size, each decorated by sprays of star tinsel. Sakihi Miyu slips off stage and reenters in an extremely large tail, followed by Sagiri Seina in the largest tail of all. 

They make their final bows to the theme from the Star Wars opening credits and the final curtain closes.


	2. Comments from English speaking Takarazuka fans on Tumblr, Livejournal, and private chat, regarding Star Wars: The Jedi Fall @ Takarazuka.

Of course it was Koike Shuuichirou. He did Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu, he did Rurouni Kenshin, why not Star Wars?

Well, I would have expected someone who specialized in adapting Western works, frankly. He absolutely gutted the plot.

He didn't gut it, he made it make more sense. Also, how can you expect Takarazuka not to use the hero's romance plot?

Which they gutted! That's not how Satine died, that's not who killed her, and that's not why she died!

I think if you are not a Clone Wars purist, simply won't care. Sorry.

Is this what it's like to be an anime fan watching Takarazuka? Okay now I have sympathy. orz

Don't! Takarazuka anime shows are awesome even if they have 400% more heterosexual love interests.

No, this is what it's like being a history fan watching Takarazuka. Welcome to my life watching "Nobunaga". Don't get me started on Nobunaga. Just. Don't.

Wait, Anakin was played by a woman? 

Yes, they all are, this is Takarazuka. You're new here, aren't you?

Wait you mean YODA was a girl????

So, who thinks they're doing this as part of their big run up to the Japan Olympics?

That's in 2020.

Yeah, and that will be just in time for an adaptation of the Sequel Trilogy, since the other two will be out.

Oh. Oooooh. That's kind of evil.

You mean awesome.

I mean evil. This is totally going to be one of those things that takes over Takarazuka, like Rose of Versailles. We are going to get _so sick_ of all these side stories.

I can hardly wait!

Miho Keiko deserved better!

Hey, she opened the show with a really good solo. And they brought her back as Mon Mothma! That's not so bad for Senka.

She should have gotten a bigger solo in the encore is what I'm saying. Or a bigger role, period.

This is Star Wars, how many big female roles can they squoosh in, anyway?

OMG Mageeeeee! Why is Yoda suddenly hot? This is just wrong.

Yeah, but can you think of anyone who would do the combo of funny voice and lightsaber badass half as well?

Okay, no. But a lightsaber is almost as good as a whip and I don't waaaant to be attracted to Yoda.

Speaking of, can we talk about Hot!Palpatine?

Let's not.

I'm so glad they didn't use brownface! Woooo! Green face and orange face is a definite improvement.

Sagiri Seina is the best and only possible Obi-Wan. A+ casting getting this in before her inevitable retirement, Disney!

You take that back, Asumi Rio would have made a wonderful Obi-Wan.

No, no she wouldn't. Asumi Rio can't swordfight worth a darn, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> To people new to Takarazuka: I encourage you to read [this short explanation of what the heck I'm talking about](http://www.takawiki.com/tiki-index.php?page=Information:%20Takarazuka%20Revue:%20what%20is%20it) and check out [tumblr.com/tagged/takarazuka](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/takarazuka) for more of the delightful sparkly all-female musical crack that is my fandom.
> 
> All the actresses, creators, and other shows referenced are real, just put into this imaginary work. Yes, there is a musical of Nobunaga, and you can't even begin to imagine what it did to history...
> 
> To fellow Takarazuka fans: If I missed someone's retirement or swap to another troupe, I apologize. If I made you wish for a Takarazuka Star Wars musical, I regret **nothing**!


End file.
